Protegeme por siempre
by Mischievous Whisper
Summary: La historia de dos guardianes enamorados que, en las buenas y en las malas, prometieron cuidarse y apoyarse. Sus distintas historias de la vida diaria mientras ríen y lloran, sufren y disfrutan en una soledad conjunta.
1. Pequeño secreto

**Musica: Friendship - NicolArmafi (Katawa Shoujo)**

* * *

El sol de la tarde golpeó la cara de Knuckles mientras abría los ojos, había estado durmiendo en el altar junto a la Master Emerald las últimas horas, era uno de esos días donde es mejor no hacer nada y quedarse acostado, ni una nube en el cielo naranja, ni un problema adelante. El equidna se sentó en el lugar estirando sus extremidades y bostezando, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que es una marmota y no un equidna.

Al terminar su pequeño ritual se incorporó en sus pies y bajó los escalones con lentitud, ya en tierra dobló a la derecha dirigiéndose a su cabaña que estaba alejada unos metros del altar.

Una pequeña cabaña que construyó hace unos seis meses, necesitando un lugar donde almacenar cosas, un techo para esas cosas y un lugar para posibles huéspedes. Ni muy modesta ni muy ostentosa.

No terminó de llegar a la puerta que observó a alguien fuera, entre los arbustos, se detuvo frio, nadie está en la isla, nadie que se haya anunciado, y esta persona se acerca lentamente hacia él. Corrió cubriéndose con la cabaña, los pasos estuvieron más y más cerca.

Finalmente el equidna salió de su escondite, tomando a su enemigo por sorpresa de los hombros, pero se defendió, enviándolo a volar con fuerza unos metros, Knuckles cayó tendido en el suelo tras ser derribado.

\- ¿Quien...?- Se levantó rápido poniendo sus puños arriba, pero los bajó al ver quien fue víctima de su ataque, una gata color lavanda que también tiene sus puños arriba.

\- ¿Knuckles?-

\- Blaze- Ambos bajaron la guardia – Me asustaste-

\- ¿Yo? Tú fuiste el que se abalanzó sobre mí-

\- Si, lo siento- Se ruborizó un poco.

Ambos se conocen de antes, un mes atrás se vieron en la fiesta de San Valentín de Amy, realmente conectaron ese día, pero desde entonces ella estuvo alejada. Knuckles pensó en ella de tanto en tanto, pensó que lo del 14 de Febrero fue de "solo una noche" y que fue un estúpido al pensar que Blaze realmente se interesó en el... incluso el mismo Knuckles tiene problemas para darse cuenta QUE siente por ella.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?-

Ella cruzó sus brazos, observando a su alrededor – Bueno- Dudó un poco al hablar, intentando no hacer contacto visual con el equidna para no aumentar el grado de incomodidad – Recuerdo que hace un mes atrás dijiste "Angel Island es el lugar más pacifico que conozco, perfecto para alguien como yo"- En su actitud de difícil, la felina suspiró fuertemente y luego cerró sus ojos, expresando seriedad – Vine a comprobar eso- Una vil mentira, de la clase que Knuckles cree fácilmente.

\- ¿T-tu? ¿Aquí?- Es oficial, Knuckles no entiende a las mujeres, venir desde otra dimensión solo para comprobar la veracidad de una frase que él dijo... – No hay problema, pero... ¿no tienes que vigilar tus Sol Emeralds?- En cierto modo, intentó zafarse de ella.

Ella negó con su cabeza – No es un problema, cuando no estoy, puedo mantenerlas ocultas en mi mundo y conjurarlas cuando me plazca... acabo de derrotar a Eggman Nega aparte, no volverá en un rato a molestar- Puso sus dos manos en su cadera, abrió sus ojos con seriedad todavía reflejada en su cara - ¿No estarás intentando echarme?-

\- No, claro que no Blaze- A pesar de su incomodidad al estar cerca de chicas, en especial solo en una isla abandonada, Blaze no es realmente un problema para él, podrá hacer el esfuerzo para mantenerse tranquilo por el tiempo necesario - ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás?-

\- Bueno, le dije a Amy que me quedaría unos dos días... – Se acercó al arbusto, trayendo un pequeño bolso, bastante vacio por lo que se ve, probablemente algo de ropa en caso de un accidente - ¿Te importa?-

Knuckles se rascó la barbilla – Necesitarás un lugar donde quedarte... hay una cama en la cabaña, algo de comida también – Señaló la cabaña a su lado, hubo un breve momento de silencio, donde Knuckles re escuchó sus palabras, volviéndose bastante rojo - ¡Quise decir! U-una cama para ti... yo dormiré en el santuario-

\- ¿Afuera? ¿Estás seguro?-

\- Claro, esa cama está sin usar, duermo aquí afuera casi todos los días- Abrió la puerta para que ella pase, un gesto aprendido por las malas de Amy y sus "Clases para ser caballero" a las que el asistió por culpa de Sonic.

Blaze observó el lugar, acogedor, recubierto con madera. La primera habitación siendo un comedor con una mesa para tres personas, una chimenea de piedra, algunas herramientas contra la pared, unas alacenas para almacenar comida y una gran ventana que da afuera. Dos puertas salen de la habitación, sin contar la de salida, una lleva a un baño, otra abierta, puede verse un pequeño dormitorio con cama y una mesita al lado.

\- No tengo electricidad ahora, uso un generador que instaló Tails, pero hay que prenderlo con anticipación...-

\- Es, acogedora-

\- El baño es allí, la habitación allí... pero si quieres bañarte hay una cascada aquí cerca- Señaló las habitaciones, Blaze volteó tras dejar su bolso, Knuckles creyendo que fue por el ultimo comentario – No hay nadie a parte nosotros dos, puedes ir a bañarte sin problemas... no sé qué tan seguido lo haces... es decir, si es que lo... ¡No quiero decir que no te bañes! – Comenzó a balbucear de nuevo, hace eso frente a Blaze y Rouge, ambas lo ponen incomodo, de distintas maneras, pero incomodo al fin y al cabo.

\- Está bien, entiendo- Notando esto Blaze sonríe, haciendo que el equidna suspire de alivio – Una cosa-

\- ¿Qué pasa?-

\- Nadie sabe que he venido aquí, excepto Amy-

\- Si se lo contaste a Amy, no se mantendrá en secreto mucho tiempo – Mencionó el equidna rojo, provocando una leve risa de Blaze, se sorprendió... no era un chiste.

\- Dijo que guardaría el secreto- Blaze recordó el entusiasmo de la eriza al escuchar que ella vendría aquí – Preferiría que nadie moleste mientras me muestras el lugar de trabajo del gran guardián Knuckles- Usando algo de humor para romper el hielo, como Amy aconsejó.

\- Pues no tenemos un servicio que esté a la altura de un hotel... pero haré lo que pueda- Knuckles comenzó a sentirse menos incomodo, sabiendo que nadie está enterado de su visita.

Así, el saló de la cabaña, miró atrás antes de irse, por la ventana puede observarse a Blaze llevando su bolso al cuarto, luego se sentó en la cama para observar sus alrededores. Knuckles no pudo evitar sonreír, tal vez encontró algo que hacer estos días... Blaze por su lado hizo lo mismo, al fin juntó fuerzas para visitar al solitario e intrigante guardián, tal vez se parecen más de lo que ella piensa...

En sus aburridas y duras vidas de guardianes... su propia pequeña aventura...

Su propio pequeño secreto...

* * *

 **¿Que es esto? Te preguntas... pues un pequeño experimento mio, como todas las demás historias.**

 **Un conjunto de capítulos protagonizados por mi OTP, KnucklesXBlaze, algunos drabbles y otros mas largos, algunos románticos, otros de humor, otros tristes. Relacionados entre si, pero sin una "historia principal" que seguir. Habrá otros personajes involucrados, y otras parejas (Entre ellas, Shadouge, Sonamy, Silvikal, entre otras)**

 **Actualizaré este fanfic irregularmente, cuando tenga tiempo entre mis otros fanfics de Fairy Tail.**

 **También, al principio de cada capitulo, pondré una canción que pegará con la escena, escúchenla si quieren mientras leen. El nombre y el autor (Entre paréntesis el nombre del álbum/juego del que proviene)**

 **Recomiendo leer en mi perfil "Un 14 de febrero" actua como una especie de "secuela" a esta historia.**

 **Si no aceptan este pairing en su vida** **y van a criticarme por eso, sugiero que no se gasten. Knuxaze (Nombre del Ship que me salió en el momento) no tiene casi ninguna historia en español y quise colaborar.**

 **Gracias por leer, estén al tanto de actualizaciones, recuerden comentar.**

 **Ciao!**


	2. Un combate

**Musica (Durante la pelea): The Japanese Parisian - Toshikazo Tanaka (King Of Fighters MI2)**

* * *

Knuckles se encuentra sentado en las puertas de su altar, mano sobre su mentón, esperando a que algo ocurra. La mañana y sus vientos lo rodean y se llevan las hojas y demás cosas sueltas consigo, madrugar no es extraño del equidna, viendo cómo debe cuidar la Master Emerald, de hecho, le molesta ver a la gente dormir tanto como Sonic en las mañanas, en vez de eso, lo hace a la tarde, cuando todo está más calmado.

El día anterior fue interesante, él y Blaze charlaron mucho antes de que ella durmiera y el quedara en el altar. Perfecto ya que no tuvo que dirigirle mucho la palabra, por miedo a decir algo extraño o aburrido, pero hoy tienen todo el día juntos... ¡Y mañana hasta la tarde!

No es que Knuckles no quiera hablarle, le parece la chica más conocida con la que haya hablado, pero tiene miedo de espantarla... el y sus habilidades sociales limitadas. Lo que no sabe es que Blaze tiene exactamente el mismo temor, pero es mejor para ocultarlo e ignorarlo, sabiendo que si ella no toma la iniciativa, él nuca hablaría con ella.

El guardián miró hacia la casa volteando discretamente hacia la derecha, a falta de cortinas, el interior puede verse perfectamente. La puerta de la habitación se encontraba cerrada hasta que Blaze salió de ella con sus mallas blancas puestas, yendo desde sus pies hasta su cuello, sin magnas, todo blanco. Knuckles sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia abajo avergonzado, Blaze, sin notar nada, se puso su clásica túnica violeta y salió afuera.

Knuckles disimuló lo mas que pudo cuando ella se acercó – Buenos días- Dijo en tono cortes, arreglándose sus guantes.

\- Buenos días- Respondió el equidna rojo, miró el sol y las nubes – Bastante temprano te has levantado... para unas vacaciones digo-

\- Bueno, vacaciones o no, debo practicar todos los días mi control sobre el fuego y...- Lo miró dejando la frase a la mitad – No quieres saber, es aburrido-

\- No, por favor, es interesante ¿Qué haces?-

\- Entreno con, muñecos de práctica o arboles... mis patadas, mis puños, mi control sobre el fuego –

\- Yo destruyo unas rocas en una cantera cerca de aquí... pero a veces lo salto para cuidar la Master Emerald y revisar las trampas-

\- ¿Trampas?- Inquirió Blaze, se ve que Knuckles se toma su trabajo muy en serio.

\- Bueno, no hay tantas ahora, ya que me visitan de tanto en tanto, pero si Eggman anda suelto coloco trampas-

Blaze pensó, usando su dedo índice y pulgar para rascarse la barbilla, ahora que está en compañía de otro guardián y alguien fuerte podría sacar provecho en una lucha de practica – Te diré algo- Pateó unas veces la tierra con fuerza probando sus zapatos – Tu y yo, uno a uno...- Lo miró con una expresión desafiante, media sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿En serio?-

\- No te quemaré tranquilo- Formó una pequeña flama en la palma de su mano y luego la apagó cerrándola – He querido pelearte desde que me atacaste con Cream ese día...-

\- Ah, claro- Knuckles recordó ese día, algo avergonzado todavía – ¡De acuerdo!- Se bajó de los escalones de un salto, cayó frente a ella. Knuckles dio unos saltos dejando sus brazos sueltos y moviéndolos de un lado a otro, al terminar el último salto flexionó sus piernas llevando sus dos puños adelante – El que cae primero buscará el desayuno-

Blaze sonrió unos segundos, antes de cambiar la expresión y atacar con todo. Dio unas fuertes patadas, izquierda y derecha, conectando con los puños de Knuckles, quien mostró su resistencia absorbiendo los golpes sin problemas. Acto segundo, el equidna la tomó de un pie y comenzó a girar fuertemente, luego de dos giros la aventó lejos del altar.

Ella aterrizó suavemente y con algo de gracia, vio venir un gran ataque en su dirección y saltó otra vez hacia atrás, esquivando un puño que fue directo al suelo por parte de Knuckles.

\- Eres rápida- Mencionó él.

\- Eres resistente- Corrió hacia adelante, frenando a centímetros de él con una velocidad impresionante, sus pies flexionados, Knuckles se cubrió de arriba dejando su estomago descubierto, que recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de la felina.

El equidna cayó en una rodilla bajando un brazo completamente, que luego subió para asestar un gancho que Blaze esquivó por milímetros con un ágil salto mortal. En el aire notó al equidna volar en su dirección, o planear mejor dicho, la tomó de los brazos y la aventó contra el suelo dando una vuelta.

 _\- No se queda atrás en rapidez-_ Pensó Blaze, tristemente no vio venir lo siguiente, Knuckles aterrizó junto a ella y dio un fuerte golpe frontal que alcanzó a cubrir con sus brazos, pero la fuerza fue abrumadora haciendo que saque sus brazos caminando hacia atrás, sin poder cubrir el segundo golpe a su mentón.

Blaze retrocedió con los ojos cerrados, los abrió y se limpió con su manga la saliva que quedó en su mejilla.

\- L-lo siento, ¿Me excedí?- Él se preocupó, algo tierno para ella, pero inútil, este último golpe activó su interruptor de competitividad.

\- Para nada, no esperaba menos del guardián de Angel Island...- Blaze corrió hacia adelante con mucha velocidad y un puño encendido en llamas, Knuckles preparó su defensa con su "cara de batalla" puesta, preparado para lo que sea...

Excepto para Blaze saltando sobre él con una gracia digna de una bailarina de ballet, sus piernas posicionadas una delante y otra detrás, Knuckles no hizo más que observar boquiabierto mientras ella deja pequeños rastros de fuego de sus extremidades. Aterrizó en un pie, de punta, y comenzó a girar con sus brazos subidos, en el lugar, definitivamente algo de ballet.

Las vueltas fuero dos, Knuckles no supo qué hacer, atacó con su brazo derecho, pero Blaze giró hacia la izquierda y adentro, sacó un pie hacia afuera, terminando un giro en una tremenda patada ígnea justo a la cara de Knuckles, enviándolo al suelo.

\- Gané-

\- Estaba distraído, es todo- Knuckles observó al suelo, admitiendo que la gentileza del movimiento lo atrajo – La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte – Blaze le ofreció una mano para levantarse, que él aceptó gustoso.

Ya los dos levantados y sacudiéndose la tierra, al menos uno de ellos, Knuckles estiró su espalda y sus brazos – Supongo que debo ir por el desayuno...- Este siendo fruta, por supuesto.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte- El repentino comentario atrajo una mirada del equidna, a lo que ella subió sus hombros, para no sonrojarse claro está – Si tu quieres-

\- Me gustaría-

Los dos partieron a comer el desayuno, mas tarde terminarían su encuentro, en un empate, dándolo todo de cada uno, pero sin lastimarse en serio. El primerio de varios combates que tuvieron en las subsecuentes visitas de Blaze, pero la mayoría terminan siendo tan divertidos y variados que es difícil decidir un ganador.

Uno solo puede especular el marcador actual...

* * *

 **Tenemos un poco de acción, una buena practica para ellos y para mi en el tema de escribir escenas de acción.**

 **Gracias por leer a todos, significa mucho para mi que le den oportunidad a esta idea, recuerden comentar y dar opiniones!**

 **Ciao!**


	3. Solo uno

**Musica: Home Of The Gumon - Gareth Coker (Ori And The Blind Forest)**

* * *

\- Ahora, puedes abrirlos- Knuckles soltó sus brazos y Blaze abrió los ojos lentamente como él le pidió. Pudo sentir un cambio de temperatura hace rato, por lo que no estaban en la superficie, pero lo que vio no dejó de ser hermoso.

Una enorme cueva, su techo ni siquiera puede llegar a verse y las paredes de la misma se alejan en la oscuridad, todo el lugar está recubierto, en las paredes, de piedra que brilla gracias a pequeños cristales azules y rojos de vez en cuando, dándole a todo un tono azulado. Frente a ella hay un enorme lago en el que cae una cascada, con varias piedras sobre el lago, pero completamente congelado en color negro, incluida la cascada.

\- ¿Qué te parece?-

La composición de colores fríos lograron que a la felina le diera un escalofrió, pero la temperatura de su cuerpo normal evita el frio leve afortunadamente – Es hermoso- Nunca usó esa palabra en su vida para describir algo, pero nunca vio semejante arte natural.

\- Lo sé, mi padre solía traerme aquí para entrenar todos los días...- Knuckles caminó sobre el lago congelado hasta una de las piedras sobresalientes – Cuando esto era lava-

\- ¿Lava?-

El asintió – Era un volcán, se apagó hace años, Eggman succionó el calor para usar una maquina creo... ha estado inactivo desde entonces-

Blaze caminó por el lugar también, mirando todo a su alrededor, Knuckles la observó parado en el medio del lago petrificado con sus brazos cruzados. La felina dio vueltas por ahí hasta dar con unos túneles, lejos del alcance visual de Knuckles, uno de estos completamente cubierto por cristales, exceptuando el suelo, instintivamente fue por él, con cuidado de no pincharse con la pared.

Llegó a una gran cueva, parecida a la anterior, pero recubierta con cristales mayormente color celeste y derivado aunque las paredes no son puntudas. Lo más interesante, dentro de esta gran cueva hay ruinas de piedra, casas y edificaciones, venidas a menos por el tiempo.

Se acercó a una, pequeña y de piedra, apenas se sostienen dos paredes y una a la mitad, el techo faltante. Dentro hay artículos de madera viejos como mesas, sillas, incluso hay una librería con rollos de papiro en ellas, salió del lugar para encontrarse en lo que pareció ser el centro de las pocas edificaciones, en este centro hay unas piedras salientes con pequeños dibujos en ellas, uno gran de una mano en color rojo.

Mientras Blaze se inclinó para leer los dibujos la voz de Knuckles se hizo presente, provocando un pequeño susto – Encontraste las ruinas-

\- Oh- Respondió ella disimulando el susto - ¿Ya las has visitado verdad?-

Knuckles no respondió, solo miró hacia alrededor – Aquí fue el escondite de una antigua civilización en peligro de extinción- Se acercó a Blaze y a la gran piedra junto a ellos – Luego de una gran catástrofe esta civilización se escondió en Angel Island, resguardados por el poder del volcán que creyeron infalible-

\- ¿Que les pasó?-

\- El aislamiento del exterior, junto con otras cosas, se encargaron de borrarlos de apoco- Knuckles apoyó su mano en la mano pintada en la piedra, calzando perfectamente – Hasta solo quedar uno-

Hubo un breve silencio donde Blaze comprendió todo, eso explica la solitaria personalidad de Knuckles, su trabajo como guardián, ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada por tocar un tema tan delicado. Debe sentirse muy mal ser el único sobreviviente de tu raza y familia, aguardando el final en una solitaria isla flotante, resguardando el secreto de esta hasta tus últimos días.

\- Disculpa-

\- Está bien, no hay nada que pueda hacer-Knuckles miró alrededor – Nunca viví aquí, mi padre y mi madre me criaron en la superficie-

La felina color lavanda tuvo un impulso de hacerlo sentir mejor, tal vez un abrazo o una mano en el hombro, pero tuvo una mejor idea.

\- Como sabes, yo soy una princesa en mi dimensión- Comenzó con lo básico, por la cara de Knuckles este dato no era familiar para el – Se espera un grado de responsabilidades por parte mía... pero cuando nací, hubo un accidente, donde quemé un jardín entero... nadie salió herido pero descubrieron que "mi alma se encuentra en llamas"...-

\- Eso explica tus poderes-

Ella asintió – Los individuos nacidos con esta maldición son encomendados con el trabajo de cuidar las Sol Emeralds... sus números son reducidos, tanto, que nunca he encontrado a otro piromante- Se acercó a Knuckles quedando frente a él, venciendo a su pudor – Tal vez no tenga una historia tan triste como tu... pero sé lo que es... estar solo, sin nadie que entienda el dolor que causa tu maldición-

\- Las historias pasadas no son algo con lo que se compita- Knuckles miró hacia abajo, tomó aire silenciosamente antes de posar una de sus manos en el brazo de su acompañante – A parte, no estoy solo... te he encontrado a ti... tal vez pienses que soy raro pero... siento que te conozco desde hace más que un mes...-

Para poner a Knuckles mas nervioso, Blaze se rio, pero por las razones correctas, porque ella pensó exactamente lo mismo.

\- ¡D-discúlpame!- Knuckles quitó su mano enseguida.

\- No, no es eso... me alegra haberte conocido también...-

Suspiro de alivio para el equidna rojo.

Quedaron un rato callados, nadie tuvo más que decir, fue un silencio agradable, tras que ella explorara las ruinas un poco, respetuosamente, el mencionó que "nunca había traído a nadie aquí voluntariamente", lo cual hizo que Blaze se sintiera mas especial... se preguntó en su cabeza si ella sería la única en conocer todo el pasado de Knuckles, contado por el...

\- ¡Oye Blaze!- Knuckles gritó parado desde arriba de un techo, ella miró hacia arriba – Aquí cerca hay un portal, si funciona, nos disparará a Sky Sanctuary... ¡Vamos a echarle un vistazo!- Luego de la frase bajó de un salto.

\- ¿Sky Sanctuary?- El nombre, y el verbo "disparar", no le agradaron nada a la felina, negó con la cabeza haciendo un poco evidente su miedo a las alturas – No, estoy bien en este lugar... cerca de la tierra-

\- ¿Tienes miedo?-

Ella frunció el seño y cruzó los brazos.

\- De acuerdo, lo siento- Knuckles se rascó la barbilla pensando – Aunque, ya estamos en una isla flotante...-

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver, ¡no estamos cerca del borde!-

\- Además, si te caes... yo estaré ahí para atraparte- Lo dijo inocentemente, pero Blaze se sonrojó por el comentario, y por el hecho de que él está estirando su mano para tomar la de ella y conducirla al lugar, su cara entusiasta no podía ser negada - ¡Vamos! Es un lugar único, lo prometo-

\- De acuerdo- Juntaron sus manos y el salió corriendo hacia el lugar, con ella casi a la rastra, pero enseguida estuvieron a la misma velocidad, sonriendo, dejando las memorias malas atrás y las maldiciones para otro dia...

* * *

 **Gracias, muchas gracias, a todos los comentarios y las visitas, en serio me alegra un montón que estén dandome una oportunidad de demostrarles mi propia visión en una pareja que recibe algunos palos aquí y allá.**

 **Gracias sinceramente.**

 **Espero que dejen comentarios y ayuden a seguir está aventura adelante**

 **Ciao!**


	4. Hasta luego

**Musica: Letting My Heart Speak – NicolArmarfi (Katawa Shoujo)**

* * *

Ya ha pasado el mediodía, Blaze despierta sentándose lentamente en su cama dentro de la cabaña, su rutina durante estos últimos días era siempre la misma, levantarse, aplicar un poco de agua a su cara y luego vestirse con su túnica morada para salir al encuentro con su anfitrión Knuckles, quien nunca ha fallado al esperarla sentado en el altar.

Hizo eso pero antes de salir por la puerta encontró una cesta con varios tipos de frutas y vegetales, probablemente dejada por Knuckles esa mañana, debió esperarla temprano antes de cansarse y salir a explorar la isla, Blaze generalmente madruga, pero esta vez quedó despierta mucho la noche anterior, causando que el sueño la venza hasta al mediodía.

Recordó lo que estaba pensando ayer, tras la exploración de Sky Sanctuary, se sintió más cerca de Knuckles que antes, la manera que él la ayudó a superar su miedo a las alturas, aunque sea por un rato, cuando tomó su mano, todo pareció calmarse.

Sin embargo, su deber y posición, ayudados por su personalidad, negaron cualquier tipo de interés romántico en el equidna.

Salió fuera para encontrar todo vacio, el altar descuidado, el equidna ausente, lo cual pareció más raro aún, especialmente hoy, el día en que Blaze se va de la isla para volver a su mundo, el final de sus "vacaciones".

\- ¿Que estas planeando ahora?- Miró a todos lados sin resultados, el guardián carmesí no está por ningún lado. Ella decidió suplantarlo, sentarse en el altar, con una manzana en mano, para desayunar tarde y cuidar la Master Emerald.

Los minutos pasaron, Blaze terminó su comida y se recostó en los escalones mirando al cielo, la ausencia de Knuckles se hacía obvia, pero por otro lado, Angel Island es un lugar pacifico para estar solo, aunque el equidna habla tan poco que por momentos uno se siente solo... parte de su encanto quizás.

La felina purpura aprovechó para resumir sus dos días y medio pasados en la isla, días que recordará sin duda, donde aprendió mas sobre él, ahora no tan misterioso, guardián de la otra dimensión.

\- _¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Qué tiene que me interesa?-_ Desde su encuentro el 14 de febrero pasado, Blaze quedó intrigada sobre la identidad de este equidna, un poco avergonzada por su actuar esa noche, no hizo nada para averiguar sobre él.

El mes pasado Tails terminó su nuevo prototipo de portal, con el que podría viajar sin tantos problemas o preparación, lo que fueron grandes noticias, puesto que ahora podría visitar a sus amigos con más frecuencia, incluso Marine le rogó por que la trajera alguna vez. La primera vez que pasó ese portal llegó con dos ideas en mente: Visitar a Cream y Amy, averiguar sobre Knuckles...

Por supuesto la eriza rosa vio esto como un acto de amor y, sutilmente, sugirió que Blaze pase dos días en la isla de Knuckles, sabiendo que él no se resistiría.

\- _Hacerle saber mis intenciones-_ Una frase que Amy le dijo antes de traerla con Cream a la isla le resonó en la cabeza, pero... - _¿Cómo puedo hacer eso si ni siquiera yo sé mis intenciones con él?-_ Se detuvo de nuevo, agitó su cabeza de lado a lado negando – _No puede ser que me guste de ESE modo...-_

\- ¡Blaze!- Una pequeña e inocente voz logró que se sentara en su lugar, Cream se acerca corriendo al lugar, la felina la recibió con un abrazo, detrás Amy se acercó saludando con su mano.

\- ¿Todo bien Amy?-

\- ¿Yo? ¡Fantástico!- La actitud carismática de Amy siempre la tomará por sorpresa, incluso en los días más grises, la eriza tiene algo lindo que decir a los demás - ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Qué paso?-

\- Yo no sé dé que hablas- Apartó la mirada para evitar cualquier tipo de vergüenza, pero no hay manera de esconder todo lo que pasó en estos días.

\- ¡No te me hagas la difícil!- Amy se paró en frente, con cara de interrogatorio, Cream observa todo desde abajo - ¿Como fue? ¿Avanzaron mucho?-

\- ¿A-avanzar? ¡Nada de eso!- Blaze disuadió cualquier pensamiento en las mentes de sus detectives personales – Hablamos, comimos, exploramos ruinas y combatimos... nada mas- Un buen resumen, no está mintiendo, si no, omitiendo detalles.

-¿Ah no? ¿Nada? ¿Al menos conseguiste la "información" que necesitabas?-

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia... me mostró cosas que prometí no decir...-

Esta respuesta no hizo más que alentar a las preguntas, pero Blaze dio media vuelta para sentarse en los escalones, ignorando todo intento de destapar la verdad.

\- ¿Donde está el?-

\- No lo sé, se fue a la mañana antes de que despertara... no ha aparecido desde entonces-

\- ¿No vendrá a despedirse? ¡Como se atreve!- Amy apretó un puño mirando a todos lados - ¡Pelea por tu amor equidna! ¡No seas cobarde!-

Blaze se dio una palmada en la cara suspirando, Amy está convencida de que Knuckles no vendrá, mencionó que se "quedaría hasta que venga para darle una paliza cuando aparezca", Blaze solo ignoró el hecho, o lo intentó, pero diez minutos después se hizo muy evidente.

Tal vez solo tuvo que hacer... realmente Knuckles no sería capaz de dejarla ir sin despedirse, no al menos con alguien que admitió que le agrada.

Pasaron quince minutos, quince minutos de Amy caminando de izquierda a derecha esperando para partirle el hocico con su martillo, Cream se ve realmente preocupada por el tema...

Aunque, contra toda expectativa, Knuckles llegó sus pasos se oyeron del otro lado del altar, Amy enseguida intentó rodearlo para golpearlo pero Cream la tomó del vestido para ocultarla detrás de unos arbustos cercanos - ¡Amy vamos! ¡Escondámonos! ¡Tal vez ahora Knuckles viene a despedirse!-

\- ¡Será mejor que tenga una buena razón...!- Y su voz se alejó lo suficiente para que Blaze dejara de oírla, se cruzó de brazos al ver al equidna llegar caminando, con algo detrás de su espalda.

\- Lamento la tardanza...-

\- Estaba por irme, creí que no llegarías...- Hacerse la difícil, la que no le interesa, realmente le sale bien a Blaze, pero por dentro temía que él no apareciera.

\- Bueno, te vas, no te irás sin que yo... me despida...- Knuckles es menos profesional para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, temió no llegar a tiempo tanto, o más, que ella

\- Gracias por todo... ha sido un fin de semana bastante divertido-

\- No tengo mucha gente aquí arriba, pero me alegro de haber compartido esto contigo...- Pasó sus manos hacia adelante, abriéndolas, dentro de ellas hay un collar, hecho a mano con hilos marrones que forman una especie de cuerda fina muy rustica, en la punta hay una piedra de color amarillo, de forma redonda perfecta, pasada por esta misma cuerda fina.

\- Estuve buscando esto toda la mañana, lo encontré en las ruinas que visitamos ayer... hecho por mis ancestros... me recordó a ti- Efectivamente, la piedra posee el mismo color que los ojos de la felina, algo que Knuckles vio en reiteradas oportunidades discretamente.

\- Knuckles... no tenias que hacerlo...- Blaze tomó el collar, observándolo de cerca.

-Tómalo como un recuerdo, cuando lo mires en tu hogar... recuerda que Angel Island siempre estará aquí cuando quieras, yo también...-

No tardó tiempo en ponérselo, la cuerda alrededor de su cuello con la piedra amarilla apoyada sobre su pecho - ¿Como me veo?- Preguntó.

\- Es hermosa...-

Los dos se sonrojaron al momento de esa respuesta, Knuckles se rascó la cabeza riendo sin hacer contacto visual - ¿V-volverás algún día?-

\- Por supuesto que sí, nunca olvidaré estos días... y no serán los últimos, te lo aseguro- Ella también lo dijo algo nerviosa, sin mirarlo de frente, con sus ojos clavados en el suelo. Amy entró en ese momento, realmente emocionada por lo que acabó de ver, Knuckles, por supuesto, estuvo a punto de morir de vergüenza.

No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que las chicas se fueran de la isla, pero Blaze regresó, fuera de la visión de sus dos amigas para darle un beso en la mejilla a Knuckles, justo como esa primera vez que se vieron.

\- Nos veremos pronto- Le dijo, antes de desaparecer.

Los dos tienen todo claro ahora, comparten algo más que un objetivo, comparten un vínculo muy especial, algo que los incitará mas tarde a seguirse visitando mutuamente. Pero nunca olvidarían los dos primeros días juntos, pues ahora tenían un adorno que se los recordaría por siempre...

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, este no es el final, todavía hay mucho que decir sobre estos dos... especialmente cuando soy uno de los pocos que les hago justicia, esperen mas actualizaciones dentro de poco.**

 **Gracias a todos los que han comentado o leído, cuando publiqué nunca pensé llegar a las 100 visitas tan rápido... gracias a todos de corazón.**

 **Recuerden dejar su opinión en los comentarios, eso realmente ayuda a seguir**

 **Ciao!**


	5. Sobre botánica y soledad

**Música: Everyday Life – Kajiura Yuki (Sword Art Online)**

* * *

Blaze se encuentra sentada en un banco junto a la estación de tren de Station Square, fuera de esta la gente pasa sin siquiera mirar para su lado. Pasaron varios minutos desde que Amy la dejó allí para que viera al conocido equidna rojo cruzar la calle, se saludaron con la mano varios metros antes de estar al lado.

\- Knuckles, me alegro de verte-

\- ¿Como llegaste aquí? ¿Amy?-

\- Amy-

Unas semanas pasaron desde sus días en Angel Island y Blaze volvió a Mobius, con la intención de visitar a Vanilla y Cream como es usual, también de tomar algo de aire de sus tareas, pero recibió una inesperada sorpresa cuando Knuckles la invitó a mostrarle la ciudad... alentada por la casamentera de pelaje rosa, por supuesto.

\- ¿Vamos?-

\- Claro-

Caminaron varias cuadras juntos, Knuckles intentó conversar, justo como la eriza le dijo – No es usual que recibamos una princesa aquí de visita en Station Square-

\- ¿Vas a empezar con eso? Me arrepiento de habértelo contado- Mencionó ella mientras mira los grandes edificios – Todo es tan largo y gris aquí-

\- Pues si miras solo los edificios lo es...- Sonó como un reto, que hizo que la mirada de Blaze cayera sobre Knuckles – Solo digo que, para mí también, esta ciudad es gris y ajetreada... es cuestión de encontrar el lugar perfecto-

\- ¿Vienes muy a menudo?-

\- Cuando necesito comprar algo, o Sonic y los demás me arrastran aquí-

\- Um... pues, hay un parque muy bonito y bastante tranquilo a unas cuadras...-

Siguieron su camino, charlaron sobre banalidades, el clima, su estado frente a las cosas que se cruzan por la vereda, los hechos importantes durante las últimas semanas que estuvieron separados. Tras varias cuadras pudieron divisar el parque de Station Square, un lugar lleno de verde, cinco cuadras a la redonda, ocupando una gran parte del centro. Conserva la vida que posee la ciudad, pero con el aspecto de un apacible jardín primaveral.

\- Es reconfortante ver un lugar así aquí-

\- Cuando vengo y me canso del panorama vengo a este parque en el centro, está bastante lleno de gente... pero todos están en sus propios asuntos como para molestarme- Knuckles cruzó los brazos sonriendo, esto causó una risa de parte de la felina - ¿Que dije?- Preguntó el.

\- Nada, gruñón-

Ella se adelantó mirando a su alrededor mientras cruza la calle, la vida en el lugar se asemeja a la de la capital de su reino, pero más avanzada. Se detuvo cuando un muchacho emplumado se cruzó en su camino haciendo malabares con antorchas.

\- Todo está tan vivo ¿Es siempre así?-

\- No, hoy es sábado... la gente sale este día- Knuckles se apuró a su lado.

\- Me gusta, un poco ruidoso... pero uno no puede estar solitario toda la vida ¿Verdad?-

\- Supongo- Knuckles subió los hombros dándole la razón – De todos modos sigo sin acostumbrarme...-

Avanzaron a través del parque cruzando junto a un puesto de flores, donde el gran Mobian roedor ofrece flores a los personajes pasajeros - ¡Flores! ¡Lleven sus flores! ¡Flore para la pareja!- Ofreció una rosa para Blaze, guiñando un ojo a Knuckles, quien se puso rojo cual tomate.

Se acercó al vendedor sacando unos Rings de su cartera marrón, una cartera de cuero rustica que lleva usualmente a la ciudad, pagando por la flor. Se alejaron del vendedor que siguió gritando, Knuckles alcanzó la flor a su acompañante.

\- No deberías molestarte-

\- ¿Tienen rosas en tu mundo?-

\- No, hay similares... pero no de esta forma-

\- Es una flor muy interesante-

\- ¿Cómo?- Inquirió Blaze, forzando el tema de la boca del guardián, quien hizo un comentario pasajero esperando no tener que explicar.

\- Bueno es una flor muy bonita y con buen aroma, pero también posee espinas en todo su tallo, haciéndola peligrosa para cualquiera que la mire desatento- Se rascó el cuello, esperando no sonar cursi.

\- También es roja, como tú-

\- Bueno, sí, eso también- Rió él, ya sintiéndose más cómodo - ¿Te gusta una flor en particular?-

\- Hm, no creo que exista aquí- Golpeó la rosa un par de veces contra su labio pensando – Se ve como una flor de lavanda de esta dimensión, pero es de color roja y naranja en algunas partes... despide un fuerte olor hermoso... las llaman "Salamandras"-

\- Estaba esperando algo de color morado- El comentario llamó la atención de la felina, a lo que Knuckles enseguida se justificó - ¡D-digo! Por tu color de pelaje, como yo elegí la rosa y... eso...-

\- No tienes que disculparte, se que jamás dirías algo para hacerme daño- Nunca pareció que Knuckles haga algo con intenciones ocultas, una persona muy transparente, algo bueno y malo al mismo tiempo.

\- Nunca-

\- Sabes, esas flores, las Salamandras, se parecen un poco a ti... a parte del rojo- Mencionó recordando la primera vez que vio un puñado de ellas cerca de un volcán activo – Son resistentes al calor, lo necesitan para sobrevivir, usualmente se encuentran en lugares difíciles de acceder, alejadas de otras flore que no resisten su estilo de vida, cerca de volcanes o lugares aislados-

\- Eso suena como mi tipo de flor...-

\- Tal vez la próxima vez pueda traerte un par e intercambiarlas por... uvas-

\- ¿Uvas? Lo siento princesa, eso no va a pasar- Rió el equidna, Blaze también lo hizo sabiendo la preferencia de él por las pequeñas frutas redondas.

\- Tal vez podríamos sentarnos a beber algo en vez de tanto caminar sin rumbo- Knuckles frenó de repente dándose cuenta que están dando vueltas a l parque sin razón alguna.

\- Claro, eso seria... adecuado-

Buscaron un banco cercano donde se acomodaron juntos, Knuckles pronto desapareció para buscar jugos para ambos. Quedando en el lugar, observaron la gente y la tarde pasar, en lo que terminó siendo una probable primera cita.

* * *

 **Unas 990 palabras aproximadamente, el primer capitulo que puede considerare un "drabble", me alegra volver con esta historia, y no se preocupen, este capitulo tiene una continuación, solo que la dejé fuera para el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, la música es bastante conocida esta vez. Aviso que las OST mas comunes serán parte de Ori And The Blind Forest y Katawa Shoujo, amo esos dos juegos y amo mas sus soundtracks.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Cheers love!**


	6. Historias

**Musica: Air Guitar – NicolAmarfi (Katawa Shoujo)**

Blaze y Knuckles siguieron sentados en su lugar, charlando sobre un u otro tema, sobre sus amigos, su tiempo separados, recientes planes de cualquiera de los dos Eggman. Blaze habló un rato sobre Marine, su amiga, a lo que Knuckles rió y comenzó a contar sobre su anterior grupo Chaotix, con los que compartió una aventura o dos.

Pasó fácil media hora de charlas, tal vez una hora, ninguno lo notó ya que el sol seguía brillando sobre la ciudad, y ninguno de ellos tenía un reloj o algo parecido.

Ambos se sientan en el mismo banco, Knuckles hace un par de momentos acaba de volver con una botella de agua en la mano, por si alguno comienza a tener sed. Se sienta y le muestra una leve sonrisa a la muchacha.

\- ¿De que estábamos hablando?- Pregunta, causando que ella mire hacia arriba, como si fuese a acordarse mejor.

\- Oh, sob- Sus palabras son cortadas por una ruidosa y ronca voz que les habla desde una distancia prudencial, pero es ruidosa de todos modos.

\- ¡Hola chicos!- Vector y Espio se acercan caminando, el camaleón parece estar serio y manteniendo la calma, como es usual, mientras que Vector saluda con su mano obviamente y grita con todo lo que sus pulmones dan.

Una vez cerca, Knuckles mira a ambos, quienes lo saludan sonriendo, al menos Vector lo hace - ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Esperando a Sonic y los demás?-

\- No exactamente, salimos a dar un paseo… le estoy enseñando la ciudad a Blaze- Knuckles dice simplemente, apuntando a Blaze con su mirada.

\- Ustedes estaban en la fiesta de 14 de Febrero ¿verdad?- Pregunta la felina.

\- Si, ambos dos-

\- Yo recuerdo que ustedes dos estaban fuera solos y…- Vector hace una pausa, rascándose su cabeza y mirando a ambos jóvenes sonrojarse levemente, Knuckles mira hacia otro lado mientras que Blaze se mantiene calmada y con los ojos cerrados – Cielos-

\- ¿Vector?- Pregunta Espio

\- Creo que interrumpimos su cita- Vector susurra, pero su voz no es exactamente la más calmada, por lo que Knuckles oye eso, estando justo en frente de él.

El equidna solo tose fuertemente, a juzgar por la cara de Blaze ella no se ha dado cuenta todavía. Con una mirada, indicando que ambos cierren la boca, Knuckles se queda callado y hace que Vector se valla un paso atrás.

\- Como sea, estábamos por irnos de todos modos- Espio asiente y golpea a Vector con su codo en las costillas.

\- ¿Ah sí? DIGO, si… eso hacíamos – Responde el cocodrilo tras ser golpeado, rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza y riendo incómodamente tras responder.

Blaze los mira extrañada, los dos hacen un saludo apurado y caminan lejos de la pareja, apurados también para caminar. Cuando se alejan lo suficiente Knuckles suspira en silencio, con suerte se habrá asegurado de que Blaze no haya escuchado la palabra 'cita' o podría espantarse...

Ella mira hacia otro lado, capta su atención un hombre que pasa caminando rápidamente, es un reptil como vector, lleva un gran sobretodo negro y ella lo ve pasar, Knuckles lo nota y lanza una mirada a su compañera.

\- Sabes, cuando estaba... bueno, aislada de los demás por miedo a poder quemarlos, solía mirar por la ventana, veía las personas pasar y solía inventar historias sobre sus vidas, aunque solo podía verlos desde fuera –

\- Suena solitario, yo no lo he hecho, no hay mucha gente que pasa caminando por mi santuario- El sonríe, lo que provoca una risita de parte de ella.

\- Es un hombre duro, apenas habla, el musculo de su operación, se dirige a reunirse con sus compañeros tras observar el sitio donde vive un señor de grandes riquezas- Dice ella, fuera de contexto, con su mirada puesta en el reptil paranoico – El atraco será esta noche, con suerte-

Knuckles ríe luego del análisis – Vaya, suena como una historia-

\- Bueno, es aburrido especular sobre vidas normales- Ella asiente y sonríe al hacerlo, volteando para captar a dos mujeres caminando, ambas aves, ríen y charlan en voz alta, varias bolsas colgando de sus emplumados brazos - ¿Quieres intentarlo?-

\- Uh- El duda, rascándose el hocico, luego niega con la cabeza – No tengo mucha imaginación realmente, tu pareces mas apta para... buenas historias-

\- Vaya manera de alentarte-

\- Bueno, yo, soy realista-

Ambos hacen una pausa para reír, luego ella mira a las mujeres, sus ojos se entrecierran.

\- Amigas desde la infancia, ambas hoy se han juntado para ir de compras, pero una de ellas tiene un terrible secreto que contar... ama a su amiga fervientemente, quiere decirlo, pero no cree que su amiga abandone sus estudios para quedarse en la ciudad con ella-

\- Esa es triste- El sacude la cabeza, mirando al suelo, pensando por un momento.

Blaze comienza a recitar otra vez mientras el no está viendo – Es una persona poco imaginativa, seria y algo fría, pero hay una razón, es el último de su raza, el ultimo guardián que hay... la última línea de defensa entre nosotros y el caos, sin embargo, tiene un lado amable y tierno que ha estado ocultando, hasta ahora-

Cuando Knuckles mira hacia arriba, intentando comprobar que ese no era él, encuentra la mirada de Blaze puesta en él, lo que causa que se ruborice y mire hacia el suelo de nuevo – Ah, caray... eso no es..-

\- A veces me gusta contar la verdad- Ella menciona, también ruborizada.

Tras unos momentos sus manos se tocan, cuando ella se acomoda en su asiento, posa su mano sobre el algo fuerte, la falta de guantes de él lo hace un poco mas intimo, ella puede sentir su calor, junto a sus dos picos que le ayudan a escalar.

\- Disculpa, yo- Blaze intenta sacar la mano, pero una voz lo impide.

\- No, déjala... se siente... bien- El responde, mirando arriba ahora, de frente.

\- Knuckles esto, lo que dijo tu amigo- Ella hace una pausa, moviendo su mano lejos por un momento – Esto es una cita, ¿Verdad?-

\- Eh...- El equidna queda callado, ella escuchó, todo estaba arruinado, debía salvarlo sin decir 'si' o 'no', eso sería muy directo – Depende de cómo nos sintamos mutuamente, supongo. ¿Sientes que estas en una cita con este tonto equidna?-

El auto-insulto le saca una sonrisa, la felina de color lavanda se acomoda cerca, mas cerca de lo que jamás habían estado. Sus caderas se acercan y el corre la mano hacia atrás, dejándole espacia a Blaze para que apoye su cabeza en el hombro de Knuckles, suspirando y cerrando los ojos.

Hay algo con el momento, que hace que todo el sudor y la vergüenza se desvanezca, el ha logrado que ella se acerque, y ella lo ha hecho sin que él la quite: Por un momento todo es perfecto, nada demasiado meloso, solo están cerca físicamente.

\- Knuckles-

\- ¿Si?-

\- No quiero que este momento acabe-

\- Yo tampoco-

El silencio que le siguieron a las palabras fue uno placentero, donde Knuckles la rodearía con su brazo y ambos se quedarían así por al menos veinte minutos, antes de volver a andar, caminando juntos otra vez.

Ambos muy lejos de admitir interés, pero las acciones hablan por sí mismas, en este caso.

* * *

 **Es tarde, pero lo he terminado.**

 **No tengo muchas palabras, lamento la tardanza, espero que cuando me compre una nueva PC, que será pronto, pueda actualizar mas seguido.**

 **Gracias por leer y apoyar esta pareja.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
